Gåvan
by Sara Fett
Summary: Ett utdrag ur en historia jag skriver för att ge en annorlunda synvinkel på Star Wars och en karaktär jag anser en aning missförstådd. Jag äger inte Star Wars och har inget syfte att tjäna några pengar. Detta är mitt första försök att uppfylla en gammal dröm om att skriva noveller. Skulle vara kul med recensioner. Innehåller mild slash.


Tatooine. Jabbas palats i sandhavet utanför Mos Eisley. Tronsalen.

Slavpojken är mycket ung, nästan ännu ett barn, men har en vältränad dansares smidiga, kattmjuka kropprörelser. Slanka muskler, glänsande i skenet ifrån facklorna. Den breda remmen runt halsen är belagd med något som förefaller vara äkta diamanter, och kedjan som är sammanlänkad med den rasslar svagt för varje välavvägd och behagfull rörelse.

- Mitt senaste nytillskott till danstruppen. Pojken ingick som en del av betalningen jag fick för ett större parti kryddor till Giofa Heroda på Kuwawi. Lättlärd. Det tog bara två veckor för dansmästare Kawawa att lära honom praktiskt taget allt han kunde. Bär ingen slavmärkning ännu, då jag ändå funderar på att sälja honom vidare. Ovanligt vacker, intessant?

- Antar att han duger.

Prisjägare Boba Fett känner åter rastlösheten i sin orörliga position, placerad vid Jabba av Hutts vänstersida. Tronsalens vanliga klientel av allsköns avskum och depraverade varelser fyller honom med vanlig leda. Musiken är gäll och hetsig, kastas mellan väggarna av sten till en omelodiös kakafoni av total smaklöshet. Stanken som utsöndras ifrån huttens väldiga, oformliga kroppsmassa är så intensiv att inte ens hans hjälmfilter tycks kunna hålla den ifrån honom. Fierfek. Han känner behovet av ren, frisk luft. ör allt tystnad.

- Du kallade på mig Jabba, påminner han. Jag har varit närvarande i palatset i tre timmar nu och ännu inte hört någonting om förslaget du ville att jag skulle lyssna på.

Ett stigande, upphetsat sorl går igenom publiken då ynglingen där nere på golvet framför podiet nu verkar fått sällskap av en näst intill avklädd twiilekdanserska med de längsta och rödaste naglar han någonsin sett.

- Otålig som alltid, svarar Jabba, nu på hutteese, ögonen tydligt fästade på den intimt omslingrande, erotiska dans som nu pågår framför dem.

- Jag är faktiskt orolig över dig, Fett, fortsätter Tatooines obestridlige härskare. Det var längesedan du valde att hedra mitt vackra palats med din närvaro. Har det möjligen någonting att göra med ryktena jag hört om att du oftast går Vaders ärenden numera?

Då han inte svarar övergår snigeln till standardspråk, med en tydligt missnöjd ton i den mörka rösten.

- Jag har alltid sett dig som den bäste. Och jag har alltid varit mån om att vårt samarbete ska förlöpa så smidigt som möjligt. Alltid betalat bra, ofta med extra ersättning för din oöverträffade snabbhet, skicklighet och diskretion.

- Jag är inte missnöjd, mäktige Jabba, svarar han helt sanningsenligt.

- Säg mig, vad kan den där lömske sithlorden egentligen erbjuda dig som den mäktige och storsinte Jabba Desilijic Tiure inte kan?

_Vader är en direkt man. Låter mig inte vänta i en stinkande avskrädeshög till tronsal, låter mig inte bevittna utstuderade perversioner i timmar_.

- Jag arbetar för den som har råd att anlita mig. Och jag är här nu, tillägger han för att förtydliga att han inte tänker vänta länge till.

Han följer Jabbas blick, tydligt vilande vid slavpojken vars virvlande interaktion med sin danspartner fört honom än närmre det sammetsöverdragna podiets bas.

- Se på honom, Fett. Så ung. Smidig som en liten sandödla i varje rörelse. Jag har fått honom värderad till 20 000 om jag släpper honom till slavhandlaren Fuiogva i Mos Eisley. Men han roar mig ännu, har bara varit här i tre veckor.

Han uttalar en tyst svordomsramsa i sin hjälm där han tydligt klargör för Jabba av Hutt att han totalt ger fan i den pojke som ideligen vrider sitt blonda huvud uppåt och tydligt fixerar hans visir med mjuka, löftesrika blickar. Fierfek. Onda aningar fyller honom vid åsynen av dessa mörkt bärnstensfärgade ögon, ytterligare framhävda med svarta tuschlinjer som får ansiktet att verka märkligt androgynt i dess finskurna, mjuka skönhet.

- Nöjen först, affärer sedan. Jag vet att du dessvärre aldrig har roats av att blanda dessa ting, skrockar Jabba.

- I kväll är du min gäst, fortsätter snigeln snabbt. I morgon kommer jag att presentera ett antagligen mycket intressant och ytterst inkomstbringande uppdrag för dig, om du väljer att anta det. Ett uppdrag du borde överväga om du inte är allt för upptagen med att smörja det galaktiska imperiet och Vader.

Han fruktar inte Jabba nämnvärt och han är mycket van vid provokationer. Anledningen till att han inte höjer sin blaster och sätter ett prydligt hål mellan den groteska snigelns jätteögon är, att Jabba alltid gjort det han nyss påpekat; _betalat_. Denne hutt är i besittning av absurt mycket pengar, och så länge den varan strömmar till hans konton finns det ingen anledning för honom att reagera.

Istället ger han varelsen en kort nick som tecken på bifall. Jabba tycks tillfälligt helt förlorat intresset för honom, hänger sig istället åter åt att med lystna blickar följa dansgolvets omslingrade danspar.

Han väntar. Han är van vid att vänta. Större delen av hans liv går ut på denna syssla. Han behärskar den till fullo, men han tycker oftast inte om den. Särskilt inte på platser som denna.

- Mina slavinnor är mycket besvikna på dig, Fett, mullrar Jabba plötsligt och får honom _nästan_ att rycka till av förvåning. Vad i helvete han har gjort för att misshaga Jabbas slavinnor är ingenting han har minsta aning om.

- Det borde stå tydligt klart för dig att de tjusas av ditt mysteriehöljda, tystlåtna sätt och din rustning som sitter så vackert och tättslutande på din stiliga kropp. De små liven har ansatt mig med böner de få gånger du givit oss nöjet att överhuvudtaget uppenbara dig den senaste tiden. De vädjar till mig om att få underhålla dig och de klagar på ditt bristande intresse. Allt du givit åt de mest enträgna tycks ha varit en lätt klapp på hakan och något undvikande svar på deras ömma inviter. Duger mina exklusiva skönheter inte till dig? Eller roas du kanske av andra ting; hårdare leksaker? Mer..._otämjda_ leksaker?

_Fierfek._

- Som du nyss påpekade blandar jag aldrig nöjen med affärer, store Jabba, svarar han lugnt, undviker snabbt att åter se in i de mörka ögon som fortsätter stirra på honom nere på dansgolvet.

- Det får mig dessutom osökt att tänka på slavpojken jag gav dig för några år sedan...Du minns honom säkert. Du ratade min gåva den gången, Fett. Jag bär vetskapen om att du aldrig rörde honom, sände honom tillbaka onyttjad vid soluppgången dagen efter.

Han fortsätter se rakt fram.Minns kamerorna han noggrant avlägsnade ifrån rummet...Kan det verkligen förhålla sig så att han ändå missade någon?

- Du är arrogant, prisjägare. En farlig egenskap som tycks vuxit i dig än mer på sista tiden. Har det månne med ditt samröre med en viss sithlord att göra? Du vet vad som sker med dem som väcker mitt missnöje. Men som du vet är jag en storsint furste, och dina tjänster har aldrig gjort mig besviken. Jag har ändå väntat på ett tillfälle att fråga dig detta. Jag behöver veta om det verkligen förhåller sig så att du håller dig för god för mina generösa tecken på välvilja och högaktning.

- Nej.

- Varför ratade du honom? Tro inte att jag är blind för vad en man som du behöver. Min erfarenhet är månghundraårig när det gäller att uppfatta vilka ting som uppväcker lust och lidelse hos män av skilda raser och smakinriktningar. Inget undgår mig, den store Jabba; inte ens de blickar du ger min lilla sandödla där nere på golvet, fast du tror att ingen ser dem.

Vad kan han säga? Att han aldrig låg med slavpojken av den enkla anledning att han var oskuld. Att han, en man ansedd som känslokall och likgiltig, ända tills för några år sedan, någonstans i sitt inre fortfarande ville hålla kvar illusionen om någonting äkta och obesudlat i föreningen mellan två han ännu höll orden i sitt inre för den som skulle komma. De ord som var för honom. Den som aldrig väntade.

- Jag hade jagat. Jag behövde återhämta mig mer än jag behövde hans kropp.

Jabba av Hutt nickar tankfullt. Boba tror åtminstone att den rörelse som utförs av det rundade huvudet i avsaknad av hals ska påminna om någonting i den vägen.

- Ett svar jag är benägen att acceptera. Vad jag däremot har svårare att komma över är att du understod dig att ljuga för mig.

- Du hade kastat honom till rancorn.

- Det är förvisso sant, men vad kan det spela för roll för en man som dig? Har du synpunkter på min rätt att utfästa bestraffningar över min egen egendom?

- Nej. Men jag ville inte att han skulle straffas på grund av någonting så simpelt som oförmåga skapad av min egen trötthet.

- Säg mig;... är galaxens mest omtalade prisjägare åter i behov av omedelbar sömn? Önskar du dra dig tillbaka i detta ögonblick?

En ny, öppet skvallrande blick ifrån pojken mot podiet. Den långa flätan vilar mot ett bröst som häver sig av ansträngning alltmedan de båda dansarna med armarna lyfta över sina huvuden tar emot rungande applåder, visslingar och en del obscena tillrop. Nu sida vid sida, orörliga, utan att uppvisa tecken på uppriktig glädje över den uppskattning de visas.

- Han är ett barn, mäktige Jabba.

Skrattet är vibrerande och dovt, överröstar massans skränande jubel, ekar mellan väggarna.

- Observant. Mycket observant. Det tycks mig som om du redan avslöjat den lilla överraskning jag haft i beredskap för att försäkra mig om att du verkligen sätter det stora värde på min generositet och vänskap som du påstår. Pojken är sexton år. Du kommer säkert att finna att han besitter stor erfarenhet och skicklighet trots sin ringa ålder och sitt skenbart oskuldsfulla utseende. Den här gången är jag mycket övertygad om att du tar emot min gåva och brukar den till det den är avsedd för.

- Jag gör ingenting med honom om jag finner en enda övervakningskamera, store Jabba.

- Ditt påstående gör mig alldeles förbluffad, djupt sårad i mitt ömma hjärta. Jag skulle naturligtvis aldrig tänka tanken på att bevittna vad du tar dig för med pojken, så länge du gör det som är avsett och inte skadar honom...permanent.

_Jag känner till dina metoder, Jabba. Jag är medveten om det stora nöje du finner i att betrakta vad andra gör då de tror sig befinna sig i enskildhet._

Jabbas korta arm rör sig, tecknar att han ska komma närmre. Med ett djupt andetag lutar han sig fram. Sluter ventilationen i sin hjälm för att inte kväljas av stanken.

- Ett par varningens ord bara... Pojken tycks ännu vara en aning...motsträvig. Han behöver tämjas en smula då han fortfarande framhärdar i sitt påstående att han inte är någon slav, trots att alla tydligt kan se länken han bär om sin hals. Det slog mig snabbt, mycket snabbt att du verkligen är rätt man för den uppgiften, Fett.

Rummet är råkallt och svagt upplyst av två brinnande oljelampor på de röda stenväggar där djupa sprickor löper likt gapande sår. Skuggorna fladdrar över ett blekt ansikte med ögon likt mörka brunnar av trotsig kampvilja.

- Kom hit.

Pojken står kvar. Kylan som dragit in med nattens ankomst får den bara överkroppens hud att knottra sig, de skära bröstvårtorna mot hudens gyllene ton är mycket små och hårda. Länken vilar mellan bröstmusklernas mjuka välvning, rasslar svagt för varje snabbt andetag. Kroppen så slank och välformad att den liknar en utsökt staty där den trycker sig mot den nakna, skrovliga stenväggen.

Han ler lite bakom sin hjälm. _Fierfek_. Han förstår pojkens rädsla. Förstår den mer än han vill.

- Det kommer att smärta mer om du gör motstånd.

- Jag är inte rädd. Rör du mig kommer du att finna att jag kan försvara mig.

Rösten är mörkare än han trott. Mjuk och melodiös, förvånansvärt stadig. Accenten okänd, förmodligen härrörande ifrån Kuwawi;planeten Jabba nämde, antagligen belägen någonstans i galaxens yttre rand han aldrig haft anledning att besöka.

- Lyssna, pojke. Jag bad aldrig om att få dig. Jag har inte för avsikt att skada dig, men jag tänker acceptera dig då du är given mig som gåva av Jabba. Jag har inte råd att avstå. Jag har fått i uppdrag att göra det och jag tänker genomföra det.

_Du tänker göra det för att du vill. Hade Jabba givit dig en gamorrean att roa dig med hade du knappast blivit hård av synen du nu knappt kan slita dina ögon ifrån._

- Slavflickorna försökte klösa mig i ansiktet då de fick veta åt vem jag skänkts i natt. _De_ är villiga. Inte jag.

- Jabba vet att jag inte ligger med kvinnor, de ger mig inget nöje i den vägen.

Förvånande nog lämnar pojken väggen och går närmre. Skenet ifrån lamporna glänser i den långa flätan, nu vilande över axelns mjuka rundning.

- Du vet inte ens mitt namn.

- Jag behöver inte veta det för att göra det jag avser med dig.

- Jag heter Xiawo Kewoori, fortsätter pojken med hög, allt mer tydligt skälvande röst.

- Min far var en stor krigare. Ledare för en mäktig klan, ända till för sju år sedan då han förråddes av sin närmaste man. En man stödd av de förbannade hutterna. Min far...min mor och syster dödades. Jag lyckades fly, men slavjägare fångade mig i Xanthini och sålde mig tillbaka till mannen som nu styr Gauiklanen och de män min far satte hela sin tillit till.

Pojken stannar framför honom, ser oavvänt in i hans visir. Når honom knappt till axeln. _Fierfek. En liten, faderlös varelse. Faderlös..._

- Lägg dig på sängen, slav.

-Jag är tränad i huwitisk stridskonst av mästare sedan jag var fem år, Boba Fett. Jag är ingen slav. Jag har dödat flera män som kallat mig det förbannade ordet sedan jag kom till den här stinkande avskrädesplaneten.

Han ser mot det pojken sluter i sin högerhand. Så hårt att knogarna vitnat. Det han såg fiskas upp ur det mörka höftskynket redan för några minuter sedan. Vasst. Glimmande.

- Om du rör mig _svär _jag på att jag kommer att...

Ett skrik av överraskning slungas ut i rummet då han fattar tag i den smala handleden, vrider runt den tills greppet kring den med en tygtrasa omlindade glasskärvan lossas och faller mot stengolvet med ett ljudligt klirrande. Han fäller snabbt kroppen mot sängen, vänder runt den på mage och surrar sin fångstvajer kring barnets smala handleder.

_Ett barn_._ Hjälplöst. Försvarslöst. Utelämnat åt en man som dig. En man som vandrar i skuggor. Fierfek._

- Du talar för mycket för att kunna bli en bra krigare, Xiawo Kewoori.

Han måste göra det. Pojken gagnas inte av något annat.

_Boba Fett; galaxens mest välkände prisjägare bryr sig plötsligt om vad som gagnar en betydelselös unge. Du håller på att bli svag, tappa kontrollen över verkligheten. Jabba borde mata __**dig**__ med rancorn istället._

En stund är han stilla, betraktar den smala ryggen vrida sig under hans handskar mot sängens blodröda sammetstäcke.

- Jabba berättade att du var skicklig. Vad kan du göra?

- Det där slemmiga odjuret har lurat dig prisjägare, flämtar pojken, vänder ansiktet mot ljudet ifrån hans röst.

-Jag har aldrig tillägnat mig den sortens konster. Ingen man har kommit nära mig utan attfått betala dyrt för sina vidriga närmanden. Berättade Jabba aldrig om mannen som försökte förra veckan?

- Jag är ingen man som låter mig överrumplas av en liten pojke.

Boba Fett finner sig betrakta den breda, vitglänsande ärrvävnad som täcker ryggen på detta barn. Han såg det givetvis redan i tronsalen. För undan den hårt sammantvinnade fläta, tjock och mycket blank som delvis döljer dessa omisskännliga spår av avsevärt lidande i detta barns dramatiska förgångna.

- Vem har gjort detta emot dig?

Kamprörelserna avstannar för några sekunder, kroppen stelnar till under hans försiktiga beröring.

- Det finns män som tycker om att göra andra saker med pojkar, som finner njutning och tillfredställelse i att plåga. Det var _han_ som gjorde det. Mannen som dödade min far och mor, mannen som nu sitter i högsätet på den gård min släkt levt på i generationer. Giofa. Förrädaren. Han höll mig inlåst bland djuren i veckor i streck, fick mig att kräla i dyngan, tigga för varje bit mat. Jag var tio första gången han använde piskan på min rygg. Trodde jag skulle dö, men jag lovade...jag har lovat att hedra min far genom att en dag bli fri. Hämnas...

_Fierfek, Fett. Barnets hämd är inte din. Han har ingenting med vad du själv upplevde att göra. Betydelselös. Utan värde._

- Jag tänker vara varsam emot dig. Du har ingenting att frukta.

Orden, sträva och ovana förvånar honom själv, mest inför insikten att han faktiskt verkligen menar dem.

Ärren stör honom plötsligt, får hans blick att söka sig uppåt. Den breda halslänken där ädelstenar blixtrar likt små brinnande stjärnor sitter hårt, mycket hårt kring den välformade nacken. Silverkedjan ligger delvis dold under pojkens kropp, men han för handen mot den, väger dess tyngd i handflatan en stund innan han sluter sina fingrar omkring den och ger den ett lätt, prövande ryck.

Pojken är alldeles tyst, ser på honom med ögon mörkare än den stjärnlösa natt som nu vilar över sandhavet utanför palatset då han noggrant fäster kedjan i den för ändamålet avsedda urholkningen i sängstolpen av mörkt trä, vrider runt silvernyckeln och därigenom säkerställer att räckvidden för den kropp som vilar raklång i bädden blir mycket begränsad. Han backar undan, söker igenom rummet, avlägsnar med ett kallt leende den lilla kameran, sinnrikt inkilad i en väggspricka, slänger den på golvet och krossar den under sin stövel.

_Du tar mig uppenbarligen för en blind idiot, Jabba._

- Jag gör det snabbt, säger han lågt, trär remmen till sin blasterkarbin över huvudet, lutar den försiktigt mot stenväggen och börjar klä av sig.

_Fierfek_. Han slår upp ögonen, inser irriterat att han faktiskt måste sovit ett par minuter.

_Oförsiktigt, förbannat oförsiktigt._

Han blir genast medveten om det lätta trycket av en smal arm kring sin bröstkorg, en varm kropp, glödande het som av feber som kurar ihop sig intill hans egen under täcket.

Rörelsen har väckt honom. Den lilla mjuka hand som varsamt smeker, stryker över hans hud, rör sig över hans bröst och sedan försvinner, lämnar plats för en försiktig mun som söker sig fram nedåt, längre och allt djärvare i sin iver, så som han visat, utan brådska i natten som snart är till ända.

Boba Fetts hand sluter sig kring den mjuka flätan, drar milt men bestämt upp pojkens ansikte mot sitt visir och studerar det en stund.

- Du är en vacker ung man. Uppenbart läraktig.

Leendet är mjukt. En svag rodnad färgar de lena kinderna. Han vet att de är lena för han har smekt det ansiktet upprepade gånger nu, funnit sig intensivt betrakta en mun som öppnats nära hans eget ansikte bakom visiret i små flämtningar av hänförd förvåning.

- Jag skulle kyssa dig om jag kunde.

Orden kommer ur hans mun innan han hinner hejda dem. Ord för att trösta ett förnedrat och utnyttjat barn. Kanske även för att trösta en man som mist det enda han någonsin velat ha.

- Jag hade tyckt om det, tror jag. Ingen har någonsin...

Pojken flämtar till då han vänder runt honom på rygg. Händerna är försiktiga kring hans axlar då han en kort stund sänker sig nedåt, låter sig vila stilla och utan att lägga hela sin tyngd mellan de lätt särade benen. Hudens värme mot hans egen ger hans kropp en ny signal om att åter göra sig redo. Men han kan inte dröja längre. Han har utfört det han blivit ålagd. Gryningen är nära förestående.

Han drar sig bort ifrån de händer som motvilligt släpper taget kring hans skuldror, sätter sig på sängkanten, söker en stund med blicken efter sina utspridda rustningsdelar.

- Vänd dig om Xiawo Kewoori, och ligg stilla. Du har givit mig nöje i natt. Du ska få någonting av mig i gengäld.

Då pojken utan protester hörsammar hans befallning sätter han sina händer till sin hjälm och drar den av sig. Pojken rycker till lite av ljudet, men gör inga försök att vända sig och se hans ansikte. Han låter på nytt den långa flätan som löper rakt ned över den smala rygg där ärren glimmar vita, glida igenom sin hand, förvånas åter över hur len den känns, nästan viktlös mellan fingrarna innan han för den åt sidan, lutar sig fram och kysser nackens silkesmjuka hud. Doften av aromatisk, tung parfym kittlar i hans näsa. Med tungspetsen följer han halsens mjuka konturer, känner rytmen av en snabb puls, fortsätter uppåt mot ett litet, välformat öra, suger mjukt på örsnibben innan han för läpparna närmre.

- Rör dig inte.

Han tar sig upp och bort till sina kläder, söker igenom bältesfickorna efter den slavmarkerare han alltid bär med sig. Ett oumbärligt verktyg för att hålla motsträviga byten i schack. Dessutom kan den scanna en kropp på jakt efter tecken på märkning. Då han åter glider upp över pojkens kropp och drar över dem täcket hör han en liten antydan till skratt som genast tystnar då han låter det kalla metallföremålet röra sig över Xiawo Kewooris hud.

- Vad...vad gör...

- Tala inte. Jag undersöker om Jabba talade sanning.

Markören ger inga som helst utslag under hans grundliga undersökande, vilket faktiskt påvisar att pojken ännu skulle kunna fly ifrån palatset utan att sprängas i bitar av den inopererade sprängladdning som annars oundvikligen hade detonerat så fort han satte sin fot i sanden utanför.

- Du är omärkt, och kommer aldrig att bli någon slav, så länge du inte ger upp. Minns det, pojke. Du är den du själv väljer att vara. Låt ingen säga någonting annat. Och du kan ta dig härifrån, söka din hämd, om du håller huvudet kallt. Du verkar ha modet som krävs, tveka inte när tillfället ges. Låt det inte gå dig ur händerna så kanske du en dag finner att du blivit till den krigare du hoppas på. En kniv ligger under madrassen, långt bättre och vassare än den trubbiga glasskärva du ämnade hugga mig med tidigare, andas han i det öra som kommer än närmre då huvudet uppmärksamt lyssnande höjs en aning ifrån madrassen.

Han smeker den smala pojkkroppen nu, låter fingrarna löpa längs ärrvävnadens glänsande upphöjningar.

_Sårbar och utlämnad. Faderlös._

- Om jag håller mina ögon slutna, kysser du mig då, prisjägare? kommer det tyst, andäktigt ifrån detta förbluffande djärva barn.

Han finner sig åter omgiven av tankarna på mannen med det ljusa håret. Den ende vars läppar han någonsin låtit sina egna pressas emot. Den ende han kysst. Även i stunden då pojken gav ifrån sig ett svagt skrik av smärta över hans försiktiga, långsamma inträngande såg han för några sekunder ett annat ansikte skymta fram bakom barnets drag. Ansiktet på den ende han velat ha. Den som aldrig mer blir hans. Pojken är vacker, mjuk och följsam, men inte mannen som hemsöker hans sinnen likt en vass, skavande tagg, påminnande om ett nederlag han aldrig kommer att komma över.

- Jag kan inte. Du är inte för mig att kyssa, barn. Tar du dig ur din fångenskap finner du kanske den som var menad för den första kyss du så aningslöst erbjuder en man som mig.

_Men du var den förste som tog honom. Trots att du var varsam kvarstår detta faktum. Du låg med honom för att du ville, och du kan göra det igen. Du vill ha honom igen..._

En tyst flämtning träffar tystnaden då han pressar isär de skälvande låren, ett kvidande läte då han sänker sin kropp nedåt.

Med viss påtaglig och irriterande motvilja hettande mellan sina ljumskar över att lämna det han ännu en stund har fritt förfogande över, reser han sig, trycker ned hjälmen över huvudet och börjar att klä sig.

Den försiktiga nackningen på dörren får honom att slita blicken ifrån den dåsigt utsträckta kroppen mot det blodröda sammetstäcket. En kropp han hållit under stadig uppsikt sedan han steg upp, inte på grund av den obefintliga hotbild den skulle kunna utgöra, utan för att han eggas av den, vill minnas den just så, i detta ögonblick. Blottad i varje utsökt detalj. Han justerar snabbt de sista lösa spännena, sträcker sig efter sitt vapen, innan han öppnar. Finner en mörkhyad slavflicka strax utanför i korridorens ögon, mörka och frågande i ett ansikte där spår av den inre kamp varje förslavad varelse lever med ännu är märkbar. En ung människas hopp om en utväg. En utväg som uteblir för de flesta. De som inte bär styrka och beslutsamhet nog att göra något åt sitt slaveri.

- Den mäktige Jabba hälsar att han kommer att ta emot er i sin tronsal efter att ni intagit er frukost, sir, mumlar flickan med skyggt nedslagen blick och slinker förbi, undviker nogsamt att nudda vid hans kropp i dörröppningen.

Det fat med föda hon håller tryckt mot det knapphändigt dolda bröstet sätts ned på det låga bord som är placerat vid rummets ena långsida innan hon vänder och går. Men han uppfattar tydligt den långa, nyfikna blick hon ger den avklädda gestalten i bädden innan hon försvinner ut igenom dörren.

Pojken rör sig nu. Det rasslar svagt i kedjan då han sätter sig upp, gnider med en snabb grimas de smala handleder som fortfarande bär spår efter den vajer han avlägsnade för timmar sedan.

- Om jag vetat att du talade sanning då du berättade för mig att du skulle vara varsam emot mig, hade du aldrig behövt binda mig, mumlar pojken, ger honom ett blygt leende.

- Jag är ingen man som ljuger, och jag är inte heller någon som tar några risker.

Boba Fett sneglar ned på fatet med vad som faktiskt förefaller vara fullt ätbar människoföda. Frukter, bröd och nötter. Det senaste dygnets sparsamma diet på ett par proteinkakor och den avsevärda mängd energi han gjort av med under natten har onekligen gjort honom hungrig. Plockar upp en röd, glänsande frukt och synar den en stund mellan tumme och pekfinger innan han lägger tillbaka den, trots magens ljudliga protester.

_Din misstänksamhet gränsar allt mer till ren paranoia. Jabba har ingen anledning att förgifta maten. Hutten har ett affärsförslag att komma med och har dessutom givit dig en hedersgåva. En gåva du brukat väl den här gången. _

Fortfarande vänd bort ifrån pojken på sängen lyfter han av sig hjälmen, äter en stund av det som verkar mest harmlöst. De två små glas med dryck doftande av kryddig sötma rör han inte, drar istället fram en liten vattenbehållare ur fickan och dricker sig otörstig. Han uppfattar inga rörelser ifrån pojken bakom sig, anar att ögonen nyfiket studerar hans nacke.

- Men jag ljög för dig, prisjägare. Jag vill erkänna att jag visst blev rädd, mycket rädd då jag förstod för vem jag hade blivit avsedd i går kväll. Alla talar om dig... Att du är en iskall man utan hjärta och känslor...Slavinnorna dyrkar dig, tycker att du är stilig, fast de aldrig ens sett mannen bakom rustningen. Du...du gav mig njutning. Jag visste inte ens att det kunde vara så...vackert. Jag önskar bara att jag hade fått se ditt ansikte.

_Du har sett det i timmar, barn. Jag bär det ständigt för alla att beskåda. Min hjälm är det ansikte jag äger, för dig och för de flesta som känner mitt namn._

En stunds tystnad innan den klara pojkrösten åter hörs, oförvanskad nu då han uppfattar den direkt med sina öron, utan hjälmens röstupptagare.

- Du var mycket...vänlig emot mig. Respektfull, trots att du inte hade några förpliktelser emot mig. Och jag vill att du ska veta att jag faktiskt är glad över att det var du som gjorde det, och ingen av de andra vidriga dyngsäckarna som dreglat över mig och ansatt Jabba med ivriga löften om att kunna göra mig...medgörlig. Och det du skänkte mig i gengäld...Jag ska alltid minnas det, och bruka det väl.

- Du gav mig ingen anledning att behöva skada dig, pojke, säger han snabbt, för hjälmen över sitt huvud och går mot dörren, hör ett lågt utrop formas mot sin ryggtavla innan han är ute i korridorens skuggor, en kort mening som faktiskt låter som; _vänta på mig._

_Jag är ingen man som väntar på någon, barn. Liksom ingen någonsin väntat på mig; en man utan hjärta och känslor_.

- Ah, Fett! Där är du ju äntligen. Trodde ett tag att du bestämt dig för att ta en lång, förmodligen välbehövlig sovmorgon.

Jabba, tronande i all sin omfångsrika oformlighet höjer en kraftig armstump med en hand där rester av något nyligen levande groddjur dinglar då han beträder podiet, intar sin vanliga position, är snabb med att omedelbart låta hjälmen filtrera bort odören som nästan tycks synbar som ett grönbrunt moln kring varelsen. Han slänger ifrån sig resterna av kameran mot stengolvet, ser att de stora ögonens pupiller smalnar avsevärt.

- Du ljög för mig, Jabba. Vill du dölja några kameror för mig behöver du göra det betydligt bättre.

Någonting som antagligen ska vara ett överslätande skratt kommer ifrån den breda munnen.

- Så, så. Stilla din vrede. Ta det inte som en förolämpning. En enkel försiktighetsåtgärd bara, för att förvissa mig om att varken du eller min dyrbara ägodel kom till skada. Och även en liten förvissning för mig själv om att du fortfarande är samme försiktige man du alltid varit.

Den lögn du så oerhört fräckt beskyller mig för är inte större än den du gav mig till svar då den andre slavpojken återbördades orörd.

- Jag sa aldrig att jag låg med honom, bara att han gav mig nöje. Det gjorde han också, då han höll sig tyst och lät mig vila.

Jabba tycks begrunda hans ord alltmedan den lilla handen sträcker sig mot glasskålen på det lilla bord som står framskjutet, fiskar upp en ny slemdrypande livsform,betydligt mer levande den här gången, för den till munnen och tuggar den krasande en mycket lång stund.

- Jag har inte kommit till Tatooine för att diskutera slavpojkar, mäktige Jabba. Jag kom för att du ville delge mig information om ett uppdrag.

Även om hans kropp fortfarande är behagligt avslappnad efter nattens aktiviteter av ett slag han sällan unnar sig, känner han på nytt otåligheten växa. Ser ut över salen, glest befolkad så här tidigt på dygnet. Några gäspande slavinnor rör sig trevande mot den bar som är belägen i en av alkoverna, förmodligen sökande ett nytt rus för att stilla den gångna nattens baksmälla. Några mer eller mindre mänskliga vrak snarkar högljutt längs väggarna. En vanlig syn, då Jabba vill ha sina gäster tillgängliga inför sina ständiga infall om förlustelser, när helst på dygnet dessa tankar än dyker upp.

Den motbjudande, nästan självlysande vite Bib Fortuna. Jabbas rådgivare, en twilek han uppfattat ibland skuggor och draperier längre bort bakom Jabbas kropp kommer framhasande, lutar sig fram mot hutten och viskar någonting han trots att han ökar ljudfrekvensvolymen inte uppfattar annat av än några fragmentariska brottstycken där orden...ordnat...snart redo...är det enda han hör tydligt. Ord som ger honom en instinktiv uppmaning att skärpa sina sinnen inför ett annalkande hot. Jabba ger ifrån sig en låg grymtning, twilekmannen bugar stelt, drar sig åter bort i dunklet, men han ser Fortunas blodlösa läppar dras upp och blotta vassa tandstumpar i ett snabbt leende tydligt riktat mot hans hjälm.

- Ditt förslag, Jabba. Jag väntar inte längre.

Tuggandet avstannar. Snigelns rödgula ögon betraktar honom uppmärksamt nu.

- Ett litet ögonblick bara. Jag ber dig att ha tålamod. Det förhåller sig nämligen så att vi inväntar någon. En gemensam bekant till oss båda nu mera, om jag får vara så djärv att påpeka det, även om du nu säkert känner honom på ett betydligt intimare plan än jag.

Den oro han känner växer i alarmerande styrka då dörrarna i salens bakre del slås upp, får honom nästan att ta ett steg tillbaka inför den syn som träffar hans ögon likt en skarp blixt av bländande ljus.

_E chu ta! Mirosik. Dikut. _

Varelsen som hänger i de båda gamorreanska vakternas grepp ger ifrån sig ett svagt, oartikulerat jämrande; lyfter ett ansikte så fullständigt sönderslaget att det tar en lång stund att ens upptäcka att det tillhör en människa. Men de mörka bärnstensfärgade ögonen, åtminstone det _oskadade_, det som inte är igenmurat och fyllt av blod brinner vidöppet mot podiet, stirrar rakt på Jabba av Hutt med rent, oförvanskat hat.

- Mina vakter fick tag på honom halvägs ut ur palatset. Det lilla listiga ormynglet högg mannen som kommit för att föra honom tillbaka till slavarnas avdelning med en mycket vass kniv han på något märkligt sätt lyckats komma över då kedjan lossats.

Prisjägare Boba Fett finner sig åter se på den misshandlade kroppen, finner sig åter hysa tvivlel över om detta verkligen är samme pojke han rörde så varsamt vid för bara några få timmar sedan. Gav njutning utan förbehållsamhet eller tvekan. Den vackra kropp som skälvande av hänryckning mötte hans rörelser i natten som var given åt honom.

- Du är mycket tyst, Fett. Beundrar du kanske mina vakters hantverk? Jag erkänner villigt att det smärtar mig att de gick så illa åt honom, men efter den förvånansvärt omfattande skada han hann ställa till innan de fick fast honom, var deras omilda behandling ändå välbefogad. Värdet sänks givetvis rejält vid en eventuell försäljning, men med detta obändiga beteende skulle han ändå givit mig ringa inkomst.

- Jag tog emot honom i natt, men kan du inte hålla ordning på dina slavar är det ingenting som angår mig, store Jabba.

Jabbas ögon riktas bort ifrån pojken, ser istället på hans orörligt framåtriktade hjälm.

- Det är sant. Gav han dig njutning, prisjägare? Var min gåva till belåtenhet den här gången?

Boba Fett ser på ansiktet, söker efter de bleka, mycket små, framlysande partier av oskadad hud som inte är täckta av mörka blånader och krossår tillfogade av tydligt trubbiga tillhyggen. Mörkt blod har runnit ut genom ena örat, sökt sig över halsen i små, nu stelnade rännilar. _Fierfek._

- Han dög för ändamålet, store Jabba.

- Det glädjer mig att höra, Fett. Det glädjer mig verkligen.

Någonting i Jabbas låga mullrande, nu åter på hutteese är hotfullt nu. Mycket hotfullt.

Bib Fortuna som åter uppenbarat sig vid sin herres sida lutar sig närmre då Jabbas hand gör en snabb rörelse. Twilekmannens röda ögon fixerar hans visir, leendet som genast sprider sig i detta vita ansikte är groteskt, lyser av våldsam iver och öppen illvilja.

- Hans mäktiga höghet Jabba Desilijic Tiure kräver nu omedelbar underhållning för att smälta sin frukost. Den store Jabba har uttalat en nådig befallning om att du ska dansa för honom, slav. Och du ska dansa tills hans höghet Jabba säger åt dig att upphöra.

Då den gälla rösten klingar ut är tystnaden öronbedövande en lång stund.

Pojken som sänkt sitt huvud och tyckts betrakta det blod som lämnat hans spräckta, blå och uppsvällda läppar i tunga, mörka droppar mot det ljusa stengolvet rätar åter på huvudet, kämpar febrilt för att fästa ögon fyllda av ohygglig smärta på Jabba.

_Håll din förbannade mun stängd. Säg det inte._

- _Nej_. Jag gör det inte. Jag dansar aldrig mera för dig eller någon annan på befallning. Jag är ingen slav. Jag är son till en stor krigare. Bär stolthet i mitt hjärta. Ett ord en motbjudande varelse som du inte känner innebörden av.

Det nyss stigande, upphetsade mumlet ifrån skaran som nu fort vaknat till liv och börjat samla sig längs salens väggar dör bort oroväckande snabbt.

En kort stund, likt ett fruset ögonblick i tiden, är allt onaturligt stilla, alltmedan prisjägare Boba Fett finner sig betrakta ansiktet som ser upp mot podiet. Märker förvånat hur ett vagt men tydligt illamående stiger upp ur hans strupe. En kväljande känsla som får honom att svälja gång på gång då han betraktar det som nyss var ett ungt ansikte. Nu trasigt bortom beskrivning. Så olikt det mjuka, barnsliga som befann sig under hans eget i ett sammetslent töcken av njutning. Vanställt. Uppsvullet. Näsan sned, tydligt knäckt mitt över den smala näsryggen. Blodet i ögonvitan som glimmar till då blicken höjs rakt mot hans visir. Leendet som fortfarande bär vaga spår av skönhet blottar avslagna, trubbiga tandrester. Han ler definitivt inte tillbaka bakom sin hjälm. I ögonvrån anar han en snabb handrörelse ifrån Bib Fortuna.

Vakterna släpper pojken under ljudliga grymtanden, tar några klumpigt hastiga kliv åt sidan medan kroppen oundvikligen faller mot golvet berövat sitt uppehållande stöd. Sekunden innan den skall träffa golvet hörs det skärande gnisslande ljudet: lätet som tillkännager att gallret förts åt sidan och förpassat pojken flera meter längre ned i den håla Jabba håller sitt absoluta favorithusdjur. Några sekunders andlös tystnad innan framrusande varelser ivrigt trängs omkring öppningen.

- Rancorn...Rancorn! Upphetsade skrik, ett våldsamt tumult där gästerna nästan slåss med varandra om att få en så god insyn som möjligt över det som kommer att ske där nere i skuggorna under tronsalen.

Och mannen i den mandalorianska rustningen står lika orörlig som tidigare, sluter ögonen ett kort ögonblick då tanken slår honom:

Om han hade varit någon annan man än den han är, den han _valt_ att vara, hade han kunnat förhindra det som inom några få minuter kommer att ske med det barn vars svaga jämrande tecken på att fortfarande vara vid liv då och då skär igenom mumlet och upphetsningen hos åskådarna som knuffas framför hans ögon._ Om _han hade varit en annan man hade han kunnat öppna sin mun; höjt sitt vapen och tvingat den stinkande varelsen vid sin sida att omedelbart hämta upp Xiawo Kewoori, en femtonårig faderlös pojke. Ett förslavat, oskyldigt barn behäftat med en dumdristig stolthet som inom några ögonblick kommer att kosta honom sitt unga liv.

Men han är ingen annan man; han är Boba Fett, prisjägare. En man utan känslor. En man vars rykte löper som en viskning av fasa över galaxen. En man som vandrar ensam i ett kallt rike av skuggor och mörker.

Ett lätt vindrag i från hålet i golvet för med sig en unken, fadd stank av föruttnelse då det sveper genom salen. Vibrationerna ifrån en enorm kropp som förflyttar klirrar i glaskaraffen på bordet framför honom, sprider sig uppåt i hans kropp. Dova, gurglande morrningar får åskådarna att då och då skrika till av upphetsad förväntan. Men det är ingenting emot de ljud som kort därefter strömmar upp ifrån golvöppningen. Dova, avlägsna, men fullt hörbara. En ung människas sista desperata rop på hjälp. Vrålande dödsångest. Vanvettig skräck.

- Nå, prisjägare. Du var angelägen att höra mitt förslag. Då detta irriterande problem strax är ur världen kan vi äntligen övergå till att diskutera våra egentliga affärer.

Snigelns ögon är nu uppmärksamt och stelt riktade emot honom. Mannen som inte med en rörelse avslöjar det han tillåter sig att känna i det ögonblick då skriket klipps av, försvinner i det gurglande läte han vet uppkommer genom att kött, senor och ben slits i stycken av en hungrig käft utrustad med sylvassa tänder. Men han märker hur hans händer sluter sig hårdare i sitt grepp kring blastern, kramar tills han upphör att känna smärtan det ger honom.

- Visst ja! Jag glömde nästan att jag har ytterligare en gåva till dig. Liten men dyrbar.

Jabba håller plötsligt upp någonting rakt framför hans hjälm. Någonting långt och ljust som reflekterar facklornas sken i skimrande nyanser av koppar och guld.

Några sekunder stirrar han bara tomt på föremålet han först trott sig vara en tjock repstump innan han förstår vad det är. Det silkeslena han rörde, lindade i mjuka varv kring sin hand, gav små försiktiga ryck i natten som nu är till ända. En natt som aldrig kommer åter.

- Vi sparade den här till dig. Tänkte att det kunde vara lämpligt att låta dig behålla den. Som ett litet minne, en lämplig trofé för dig att besitta. Se den gärna även som en liten påminnelse om att ingenting undgår_ mig_, den store Jabba av Hutt. Den skulle verkligen pryda sin plats bland de andra du bär över din axel. Sådan vacker lyster. Gyllene likt en Tatooinsk soluppgång...

Snigelns mullrande skratt hörs åter och han tvingar sig att lyfta sin arm. Tar emot och sluter stela fingrar om den hårfläta; omsorgsfullt ihoptvinnad i båda ändar av ett smalt mörkblått sammetsband. Det som nu är det enda som återstår av en femtonårig faderlös pojke. En pojke som slöt sina varma armar omkring hans kropp, vars hjärta slog så hårt mot hans bröst. Som vilade mot hans arm i trygg sömn. Ett barn som levde och andades för ett ögonblick sedan. Ett barn han kunde... beskyddat. _Fierfek._

- Du fråntog mig rätten att bestraffa den slav jag tidigare gav dig en natt med för sin bristande förmåga att skänka dig tillfredställelse. Först då jag sålt honom till en glädjeinrättning i Sel Sora berättade de andra slavarna att pojken erkänt för dem att han aldrig blev brukad under sin natt med dig. Minns väl; Jabba D T glömmer aldrig en oförrätt.

- Vad får dig att tro att en slavpojkes död har någon betydelse för mig, store Jabba?

Jabba skrattar åter, avger en avvärjande handrörelse mot hjälmen som blixtsnabbt riktas mot hans ansikte.

- Åh, Fett, det har jag aldrig för en sekund heller trott. Det hade förvånat mig storligen om så varit fallet. Jag är en mild och rättvis furste. Jag har endast skipat en smula rättvisa för egen del den här gången. Tagit ett liv i utbyte mot ett annat för att kunna glömma och förlåta ditt tidigare misstag. Pojken förolämpade mig framför mitt hov; smädade min person å det grövsta.

Det rycker i hans pekfinger nu. Små vibrationer mot avtryckaren i takt med de hårda slagen ifrån hans hjärta.

Han vänder hjälmen framåt, ser åskådarna röra sig bort ifrån öppningen i golvet då ingenting längre återstår för dem att begapa. Då det enda som finns kvar av Xiawo Kewoori är en gyllene fläta hårt innesluten i hans vänsterhand.

Sorl och prat börjar åter strömma i tronsalen. Några synbart morgontrötta musiker stämmer sina märkliga instrument under ideliga gäspningar. Livet i palatset fortskrider som förut. Barnet redan tydligt glömt för dessa gäster, glömt och borta för världen i samma stund det sista skriket hördes. En stunds kortvarig förströelse i väntan på mer.

- Nå. Nu när vi äntligen kan lägga denna beklagliga incident bakom oss är det dags att tala om anledningen till att jag bad dig komma. Säg mig, är du bekant med Tresisektorn? Solsystemet där planeten Gaava är belägen?

- Jag har jagat i Tresisektorn. Men aldrig på Gaava, svarar han mekaniskt. Tonlöst.

- Ett par av mina bäst betrodda smugglare befinner sig förmodligen på flykt i den riktningen just i detta ögonblick. Kavin Foolo och Sebibi Kalia. De ärkelymlarna tycks ha behållit hela sista lasten av kryddor för egen räkning då de skulle återvänt till palatset för tre dagar sedan och inte längre går att kontakta. Lasten hade ett uppskattat värde på närmre 80 000 krediter. En småsumma i sig för _mig_, den store, omåttligt förmögne Jabba. Men det är fräckheten! Deras dåraktiga tro att de skall undkomma mig som gör mig utom mig av vrede. Jag har blivit underättad om att Kalia har familj på Gaava. Indicier tyder på att det är rätt plats att söka dem på, då ett annat av mina skepp observerade ett fraktskepp som stämde in på beskrivningen, ett skepp vars angivna kurs tydde på destinationen Tresi.

- Du vill anlita mig för att infånga två smugglare? Tycks mig som om detta simpla arbete lika gärna kunde utföras av någon av amatörerna som erbjuder dig sina tjänster.

- Jag skulle just komma till den saken, Fett. Precis innan smugglarna försvann tycks även två prisjägare jag funnit mig nödgad att anlita en del på senaste tiden eftersom du uppenbarligen jagat efter imperiets belöningar istället för att hörsamma mina vädjanden om bistånd, helt gått upp i rök. Saam Zesra och Tuyvek Gerhaan, en trandoshier och en keelinier som ofta arbetat tillsammans. Erfarna. Mycket farliga. Jagar alltid tillsammans.

- De kanske redan är dina förrymda smugglare på spåren, store Jabba.

- Tyvärr verkar så inte vara fallet. Fraktskeppet de andra smugglarna såg varnämligen_ eskorterat, _Fett. Av dessa båda prisjägares skepp. Ingen tvekan om saken. De är hyrda för att beskydda mina förrymda smugglare. Jag har blivit utsatt för ett dubbelt förräderi! Ett oförlåtligt misstag jag vill att alla inblandade mister sina tanklösa huvuden för. Ett förräderi jag är beredd att betala 35 000 krediter för att bestraffa med vissheten om att du på ditt vanliga, diskreta sätt skipar min rättvisa.

- Femtiotusen för männen.

Snigeln ger ifrån sig ett missnöjt ljudligt snörvlande, himlar indignerat med ögonen.

- Har du råd att kasta en pojke värd 20 000 till ditt husdjur som frukostunderhållning, är det den summa jag kräver för att utföra jobbet, store Jabba.

- Du är en förbluffande fräck man, Boba Fett. Totalt skrupellös. Kallare än isbiten i mitt glas med lechivin! Nåja, du vet att jag alltid varit svag för din osvikliga förmåga att slutföra dina uppdrag, någonting de andra jägare som står till mitt förfogande ofta uppvisar dåliga resultat inför. Jag vill förvissa mig om att de lymlarna verkligen dör, därför finner jag ditt önskemål om ersättning beviljat. Låt Fortuna ge dig detaljerna i kontraktet innan du lyfter, så är det bara att...

- Femtiotusen för männen. Tio för mina omkostnader.

-_Omkostnader!_?Vad för slags omkostnader?

Den här gången vidgas snigelns ögon betydligt, följt av rungande svordomar på hutteese.

Han tillåter sig själv ett småleende, Jabba får ingenting annat än hans tystnad.

- Din oerhörda fräckhet är på gränsen att överskrida mitt närmast oändliga tålamod den här gången!

- Vill du ha mig för jobbet och inte någon av dina amatörer är det summan jag kräver i ersättning.

- Chutta! Är det imperiet som givit dig detta högmod? Är det Vader som strör imperiekrediter över dig i sådant rikligt antal att du inte längre nöjer dig med en ersättning som skulle få vilken man som helst att...

- Jag är inte vilken man som helst, store Jabba, svarar han.

Jabba är tyst en lång stund, missnöjet glänser i de ihopdragna pupillernas svärta. Han vet att snigeln för en tyst överläggelse med sig själv angående rimligheten i hans begäran.

- Du kan söka mig om ett par veckor i händelse av att den prisjägare som händelsevis godtar löftet om dina småpengar misslyckas. Vader har ett stundande uppdrag för mig där kontraktet redan är överenskommet och väntar på min påskrift. Vill du ha mig efteråt står min anförda begäran om ersättning fast.

Han sänker huvudet i en kort, sedvanlig avskedshälsning; gör en rörelse i avsikt att avlägsna sig; hör det halvkvävda gurglandet ifrån hutten redan innan han hunnit vända sig halvt om. Han ler kallt bakom sitt visir inför vetskapen om orden han vet skall komma.

- Vänta! Jag behöver den bäste för jobbet. Även om du skinnar mig fullständigt med din orimliga girighet. Fortuna! För fram kontraktet.

- Se till att din twilekslav skriver in den nya summan om du vill ha mitt namn på det.

Bib Fortuna avlägsnar sig hukande, ger honom en låg väsning och ett hatfyllt ögonkast innan twileken snabbt glider iväg i dunklet.

- Du litar uppenbarligen inte på mig. Varför envisas du med att ständigt såra den store, generöse Jabba med din uppenbara misstänksamhet?

- Jag är en försiktig man, Jabba. Därför är jag en man som ännu lever. En man som alltid slutför sitt jobb och levererar det begärda bytet.

Planetens enorma dubbelsolar har stigit en bra bit över horisonten, bränner över ett till synes oändligt hav av sand och låga klippor där förmiddagshettan dallrar över marken. En farlig hetta;direkt dödlig för varelser som inte bär skyddsdräkt eller klimatkompenserande utrustning. Han föredrar ändå dessa omgivningar oändligt mycket framför det dödliga hot; förklätt till generös, storsint gästfrihet som ruvar inom palatsets väggar. Prisjägaren tar sig fram längs palatsmuren, följer utan brådska den svagt synbara stig han oftast brukar använda sig av för att komma tillbaka till sitt skepp.

Han stannar plötsligt. Höjer blicken. Finner sig stirra rakt upp i en klart blå förmiddagshimmel.

_Heder..._Han öppnar sin hand, särar på fingrarna för att befria dem ifrån det nästan viktlösa föremålet, i avsikt att låta det falla mot den rödgula sanden.

_Fierfek_... _Sexton år_.

Istället för att göra det avsedda finner han hur handen åter sluter sig omkring den precis innan den glider nedåt;hur han istället håller upp den framför sig, ser solljuset skimra i varje hårt tvinnad länk innan han hastigt för den mot sin kropp, stoppar den i fickan på sin flygdräkt. Han är ingen man som glömmer, men det skadar inte att påminna sig. Då han dragit fram den lilla datapad han alltid för med sig i sin bältesväska, knappar ned några korta meningar, stavar med viss möda ett par namn, innan han åter börjar gå. Sneglar då och då mot skuggan i den ljusa sanden vid sin sida. Hans enda och ständiga följeslagare. Skuggan till en skugga, tänker han medan han utan brådska fortsätter den korta sträcka som ligger framför honom innan han når avsatsen till de smala trappor som leder upp mot landningsplattformen.


End file.
